Shine Fine Movement
Shine Fine Movement '''(シャインファインムーブメント) is a group signed under Label The Garden. It is the third major label group. The group was formed on September 15, 2017. Shine Fine Movement disbanded on June 30, 2018. Members * Tachibana Nao (橘南桜; '''Purple) * Tachibana Riko (橘莉子; Yellow) Hiatus * Asahina Ruu (朝比奈るう; Pink) * Tachibana Saki (橘咲希; Red) Leader * Habuka Mei (羽深芽生; Blue) Sub-Leader History 2017 On September 15, it was announced that Tachibana Nao, Tachibana Riko, Asahina Ruu would form the third major label group Shine Fine Movement along with two new Label The Garden members Tachibana Saki and Habuka Mei. On December 4, Shine Fine Movement would perform in Mix Cultures Vol.6. On December 13, Shine Fine Movement released their first single Hikari Crescendo. 2018 On January 14, Shine Fine Movement performed at Furusato Matsuri Tokyo 2018. On January 28, Shine Fine Movement performed at TOYOSU SeaSide Fes Next '18 ～WINTER～''.'' On February 24 Clef Leaf and Shine Fine Movement, with special guest TOY SMILEY held a joint concert together called SHINY SMILEAF in GROUND. On March 14, it was announced that Shine Fine Movement would perform in Guangzhou, China during Groupy Idol Festival. This was the first time the group had performed outside Japan. On June 18, Shine Fine Movement had a fan meeting in Taiwan. This was the group's second time overseas. On June 27, they released their 2nd single, "Luminous." On August 3 to the 5, Shine Fine Movement will perform at TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2018. On December 19, they will release their 3rd single "Reflect." 2019 On February 20, they released their digital single "Dancing Dreamer." On May 26, it was announced that Shine Fine Movement would disband on June 30 during their final concert, Shine Fine Movement 4th One Man Live ~Final Movement~. They had a prelude concert on the June 28th.https://twitter.com/SFM_LTG/status/1132527906284900353 (In Japanese). Official Shine Fine Movement Twitter. 2019-05-26 Group Name and Theme Origin Shine Fine Movement's theme combines shine or light (光) and fine (元気). Discography Singles # 2017.12.13 Hikari Crescendo # 2018.06.27 Luminous # 2018.12.19 Reflect Digital Singles # 2019.02.20 Dancing Dreamer Works Web TV * 2017-2018 Columbia Idol Ikusei Variety 14 ☆ Shoujo Funtou-ki! 〜Flower Notes & Clef Leaf bloom in Spring〜 * 2017.12.06 IDOL♡Academy (K・U・T )ノBomb * 2018-2019 IDOL Document Variety ~Label The Garden☆Story~ Magazine * 2017.12.10 MARQUEE Vol.124 * 2017.12.06 TopYell * 2017.11.25 bounce * 2018.06.10 MARQUEE Vol.127 * 2018.06.25 bounce Web * 2017.12.13 Music Voice * 2017.12.14 UtaTen * 2018.06.26 Ongaku Natalie * 2018.06.26 Utaten Radio * 2017-2019 Girls Girls Girls=RED ZONE= Radio The Garden Trivia * They are the first Label The Garden group to perform outside of Japan. They have gone to Guangzhou, China and Taiwan. See Also * Shine Fine Movement Discography * Shine Fine Movement Members * Gallery:Shine Fine Movement * Gallery:Shine Fine Movement Music Videos References External Links * Shine Fine Movement HP * Shine Fine Movement Official Twitter Category:Shine Fine Movement Category:Groups Category:Label The Graden Category:2017 Units Category:SeeDream Formers Category:Groups Featured in KawaiianTV Category:Orange Unit Color